The Cry of the Sparrow
by sowhatifImaninja
Summary: A new girl moves to Gotham, and she finds herself inclined to become a superhero... How does she get around doing this? What caused her to become one in the first place? And how will the Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder react to the new vigilante? DickxOC; some BrucexOC later on.
1. An Epic, Or Something Like That

I've had this idea for my superhero for a while, but I only started writing this story a few days ago. Hopefully you'll enjoy both. I own nothing but my characters and the idea for the story.

* * *

**The Cry of the Sparrow**

Prologue

I've always been fascinated with superheroes.

Ever since I was little, I would watch the news if the various crusaders were involved, read the most updated articles or interviews they would sometimes agree to do, and impersonate them to the best of my ability. Heck, when people asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up, I'd smile wide and reply, "I wanna be a superhero!" My parents, neighbors, and classmates thought it was just a phase that I would pass through; they never realized it was a growing obsession that took over most of my life... until I was thirteen years old. To keep me in check, my parents decided to donate the multiple hero possessions I owned, the used toys and t-shirts, the framed paper posters, the school binders and other materials too old to use... Everything. They were dumped into giant trash bags and sent far off to God knows where, never to be seen again. Susan, an eighteen year old and my closest friend, happened to be with me when my parents told me they took away my stuff. She comforted me as best as she could while I did my best to control my tears.

Before I ran off to my bedroom, Susan following close behind, my parents gave me rueful looks and my father opened his arms so I could go to him and be locked in his embrace; I denied his unspoken request. As I slammed my bedroom door closed, I let the salty drops escape my moist eyes and even let a few moans free from my lips. As I cried, Susan lifted my chin so I was looking into her eyes. She dried my face with a tissue, then gently grabbed stray pieces of my hair and put them behind my ears as she hushed me. She murmured, "It's all right, Brina, they're just things, you don't need them to live..."

I cried out, "But I do need them! They... they help show my appreciation for superheroes, how they inspire me, and—"

She sincerely but calmly continued, "Brina... I'm sorry your parents gave away your prized posessions, I really am. But you don't need them anymore. Besides, even if you could get them back, what would you do with them? They'd most likely collect dust and you wouldn't use them. Think about it, Brina. Really, really think about it." She stared at me straight in the eyes; it was hard to look away. Whenever she did this, it meant she was looking for a well-thought and truthful answer. An extreme case of the sniffles overtook me at this point, so it took me a few minutes to answer her question. Susan was still looking at me, waiting for my response. After a few minutes, I took a deep breath and sighed. "You're... you're right, Su. I wouldn't do anything differently even if I still had everything. I guess I'm being selfish, huh?" I did my best to smile at her, although Susan lifted her brows at me. Her milk chocolate eyes could see right through my facade, but I still pretended to be upbeat. "Well, thanks for making me feel better. Maybe I should—"

My current thoughts were interrupted when I saw the one thing my parents had completely forgotten to give away: two short, black and pointy antennae peeking out from under my bed. My eyes widened as I approached my bed, thinking, _It can't be... Can it?_ Just as Susan asked me, "What are you doing?" I had grabbed what I had suspected was underneath, a Batman action figure. I held it at arm's length, double-checking it to make sure nothing had been destroyed. I looked down at Batman's frowning face, enraptured that he was still okay and how he had happened to escape his horrific fate—

"Isn't that your first action figure? The first superhero-related thing your parents bought for you?" Susan's voice sounded husky for some reason, returning me to the present. Her hand gently rested on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I somehow managed to reply, my eyes tearing up again. "At least he wasn't tossed." My dad had been a big fan of Batman when he had started out his crime-fighting business not too long ago, so it was no surprise that he had passed on his love for the Dark Knight to me. You could say Batman was the genesis to my obsession.

"Hey, kiddo." Susan took her hand off of my shoulder to embrace me. "Maybe there's a reason that all of this happened. Maybe God wanted you to at least hold on to this part of your childhood."

Without even thinking, I hugged her back tightly. Maybe she was right. Maybe God planned for this silly figure to be some sort of inspiration for my future...

**—BTAS—**

This happened to me five years ago; I'm now a senior in high school and Susan is studying to be a police officer in the University of Gotham. My father conveniently had to move the family to Gotham for business reasons almost as soon as Susan left. Even though I didn't want to move, I think it turned out for the best. I was able to be close to the woman I considered my sister, to learn martial arts for self-defense, to make some new friends, and to learn more about—and actually see—Batman. He had also taken in a sidekick, Robin, who resparked my interest into actually becoming a superhero and that the only person who stands in the way of achieving something is myself.

My name is Brina Johnson. This is my story of angst, heartache, adventure and pain. This is the story of my origin—rather, the origin of my alter ego.

I am The Sparrow.

* * *

Read and review please! I appreciate any feedback.


	2. New Girl in Town

All right, here's Chapter 1! Oh, I forgot to mention... The only things that belong to me are my characters and the story idea. Nothing more, nothing less. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Cry of the Sparrow**

Chapter One - New Girl in Town

You know, it's funny. My parents had given away all of my superhero items they had bought for me over the years so that they wouldn't influence me, yet only a few months later, my father had to move the family to Gotham for business reasons. Despite the fact we were in Batman's territory, my parents doubted I would let my obsession take over. And they were right... or at least half right. My interest in heroes remained that of a closet fan girl. I secretly bought and stashed a few posters when my parents weren't looking. My new classmates actually knew nothing of it; even my closest friends didn't know. I thought it was better this way. The only person that I would tell of my hoarding was Susan, who was just starting in the University of Gotham. She praised me for my self-control but warned me to be careful, which was advice I'd already planned on following.

At my new school, I was almost invisible mostly because of my attitude and behavior. I was quiet as a mouse, but ferocious as a lion if necessary (horrible cliches, I know). Most of the time, though, I did my best to stay out of other people's business; I knew my place. The only reason I could attend Gotham Academy was from a blessing I didn't even think I deserved, the Thomas and Martha Wayne Scholarship. It was supplied by Gotham's richest man, Mr. Bruce Wayne; it was an unfamiliar name to me. My mother had helped me apply for it the moment we practically set foot in our new house. Before I had even filled out the paperwork I complained to her for days. _"Why should I even bother?" _I remember irritably asking her. _"Mr. Wayne's expecting gifted kids. I'm obviously not one of them."_ Throughout my middle school years I was known as a notorious antisocial slacker who hated asking for help. I had to work my butt off just to ensure I'd pass all of my classes with C's at least. If I was lucky, I'd get the occasional A or B; this was reminiscent to my elementary school years when I would pass all of my classes with flying colors. God must have softened Mr. Wayne's heart if I was one of the few recipients... Or maybe he was forced to choose me? Regardless of why he chose me, I'm grateful to God and Mr. Wayne that I received it, and also to my mother for pushing me to fill out the papers in the first place.

But back to my freshman year. I usually don't believe quotes like "The years you spend in high school are the best", but it turned out to be mostly true for me. Even though I wasn't the most popular kid, I think people respected me enough so that they didn't mess with me. It was nice. I was even able to make some new friends there: Karen Laney, a brown-eyed blonde who was an extreme fashionista; Barbara Gordon, the fiery redhead who was the daughter of a commissioner with the same name; and Viola Greene, a self-proclaimed goth and pessimist who was heavy pierced and preferred to be called V. There were others that I would often talk to, but this trio was my main group. In an attempt to help me talk to more people, Barbara tried to introduce me to Dick Grayson time and time again. (He and Babs had an almost brother and sister relationship.) I always pushed away the offers or slipped away if she talked to him, though. Maybe I was just being a coward, but I couldn't help it. Regardless of his relation to Babs, I knew what he was like. He was almost a clone of Mr. Wayne, a shameless ladies' man. He'd date a girl for, say, a week, then dive straight into a new relationship with someone else. He also flirted with almost any girl, if they let him. He probably wouldn't have tried to date me since I looked boring, but I didn't want him constantly flirting, either. It just made me sick how sweet he acted to his current girl, then how he would suddenly act like she didn't exist later on. He was handsome, it was true, but no. Grayson had his own problems and I had my own. For one thing, my grades were improving since I actually put my attention to working on homework and class assignments. I was also studying (who'd thought I'd go back to this extreme?). I also had a bit more of a social life, meeting up with V, Karen and Barbara out of school and just relaxing. I also was a part of the school's photography and karate clubs. My mother was surprised that I had chosen these two different activities but encouraged me to stay in them. It turned out I had a good hand for taking pictures, and it turned out to be a hobby I'd undertake when I wasn't busy. I actually joined the karate club a little after I realized I couldn't let photography become another obsession. Because of karate, I actually began to exercise more, as well. Let me tell you, it was difficult for me to get in shape since I never was exercised frequently. Even though it took me months to get in the shape I wanted to be, my conscience became my own personal mascot, pushing me forward. It wasn't my only one, though; Batman and Robin helped me to push through. It wasn't because I met them and they had convinced me to continue. It was more of the fact that I realized they had obstacles and challenges that they had to overcome. They were just as mortal, flesh and blood, that I was. If they could train and be okay now, why wouldn't I?

I wasn't fortunate enough to get in physical danger so the Dynamic Duo could save me, but I would sometimes see them leaving areas they no doubt had fought in. I was mesmerized every time I saw them "fly" away on their grapple hooks and lines, their graceful bodies fluidly moving swiftly. This was around the time I developed a crush on the Boy Wonder. It was really stupid, but back then I saw myself encountering him somehow and then talking to him...

Flash through the rest of my high school years and personal life. Although I had a mostly humdrum life, there were some key moments I remembered clearly. Getting my first part-time job as a photographer in the _Gotham Gazette_. Getting my driver's license and first car. Homecoming. Prom. Other fun and silly times I had with my friends. Attending one of Mr. Wayne's dinner parties. Seeing Susan graduate and officially becoming an officer.

And developing my ideas for my alter-ego, The Sparrow.

* * *

I'll upload Chapter 2 soon. Read and review please! And thanks for checking out my story. :)


	3. A Crazy Idea, A Forgotten Plan

Wow. I'm amazed I'm already on Chapter 2. Usually I don't write my stories this quickly, but this story was one I really, really wanted to work on (not to mention I still have free time for now). This chapter is somewhat longer than the previous two, but I still end it at a cliffhanger. ;) By the way, if I get enough interest in it or requests, I'm going to draw character sheets for my OC's so everyone has an idea of how they look like. Also, once again, I own nothing but my OC's. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Cry of the Sparrow**

Chapter 2 - A Crazy Idea

Never in a million years did I think crime fighting could become a reality for me. Of course I fantasied myself fighting and defeating villains like Joker and Two-Face, but I was just a child. As I grew I knew these were just unrealistic dreams. In a real battle they would be the obvious victors and Gotham would succumb to their atrocious plans. But one day, when I least expected it, an inspiration came to me that said, _Maybe you can become a hero_...

It was a boring summer day in August for me. I had just finished my sophomore year and I had about two more weeks of freedom before the jaws of high school clamped down tight on me again. I tried to make each day meaningful or exciting for myself; I reflected on the things I could improve about myself, practiced my karate or exercised, read books, took pictures... But today nothing in particular called to me. Training was an obvious duty I couldn't slack on, but I decided to leave it for later. Besides, I couldn't drive to a gym yet (or anywhere, for that matter)—I still had a month before I could get my driver's license. Not to mention the fact both of my parents were out running errands. So I just lazily laid back at home, dozing off without even meaning to...

Until the lightest of sounds tickled my ear.

Jumping up, I wildly looked around my seemingly innocent bedroom for the sound. The clock on my nightstand read 12:08 PM, so I was asleep for no more than a few minutes. I still didn't know what had woken me up, though, and it was bugging me.

No sooner than I sat down did I hear the noise—no, notes—again.

_Birdsong…?_

I looked outside to see if I could find the culprit. The chubby little bird happily sang away on a power line to an uncaring world below it, fluttering its delicate brown wings once in a while. Its black eyes seemed to twinkle as each new note left its beak. My lips pursed together as I wracked my brain for what species it was.

"A… sparrow, I think." The words popped out of my mouth before I could even stop them, but for some reason I felt they were true. I knew the basics for some of the more popular birds because of my parents and this one seemed to fit the description well. I smiled as I listened to the bird sing its heart out. It sounded so carefree and bound to nothing even though its life was so difficult and challenging. I sighed as I walked over to my closet and pulled out the Batman figure I had cleverly hidden inside, along with three other posters of the aforementioned hero and his sidekick I had recently bought. I fingered the figure's cape and cowl like I had done only 3 years prior and wondered, _Could I be a hero to __Gotham__…?_

The thought threw me off entirely and I mentally started to attack the idea. At the same time my conscience counteracted the negative thoughts with possible solutions.

_I can't be a hero. I'm not even heroic in general! What's so special about me? Nothing! I'm a yellow belt in karate and I'm such a klutz and—_

**_Did that stop Batman and Robin? No! And they don't have superpowers. Besides, every superhero has their slip-ups. No one's perfect._**

_But they probably trained their whole lives for crime fighting and—_

**_Did you _****not_ just hear what I said? Besides, you just need to train more. You're doing pretty well right now, actually. Maybe in a few years you can—_**

_And what about a costume? I can't go running around with jeans, a t-shirt, and my uncovered face for the world to see. I'd be so dead—_

**_Spandex isn't expensive, Brina. At least, I hope not. Anyways. You're missing an important point. Of course you wouldn't be running around without protecting your identity. B and R do the exact same thing._**

This whole fight with my mind, back and forth, and me stuck in the line of fire? Not fun. But at least it stopped when I remembered that last fact. That was obviously a given. I almost slapped myself that I forgot. But there were still so many questions that needed answers. Where could I get crime fighting supplies? (I found an online store that sold almost everything I could think of, but I'd have to wait until I was 18 to even order.) How would I avoid the media? (I would probably just look like a joke. A wannabe hero. And I'd only be taking down third-rate crooks, if anyone. Hopefully no one would take me too seriously. And if they did? They'd just have to catch me if they could for an interview.) How would I juggle my new life with my personal one? (Simple—only go out when I'm not busy or my parents aren't around to wonder what happened to me. This wasn't going to be a daily occurrence, anyways.) What would my costume look like? (I designed a simple outfit similar to Robin's... no surprise there. Hopefully it wasn't too obvious.) And what would I call myself? (My uniform was missing a symbol.) I started down at my (un)original creation, trying to find a good name for myself. I glanced outside my open window for some sort of inspiration. Out of the corner of my eye I happened to see that sparrow for one last time. It let one final warble escape before stretching out its wings to soar on the day's dying winds. My mouth spoke before my brain fully comprehended again that word I had spoken not too long ago, "_Sparrow._" The name struck a positive cord with me; that seemed to settle my final question. I decided I would begin to actually create the costume when a little voice in my head said, _I wonder how cool it would be to be a boy. I mean, cross dress and just pretend when I'm dressed up as Sparrow._

If my conscience could snort, it would. It retorted, _Why would you do something like that? Not only would you be deceiving others, you'd be lying to yourself__—_

My naivete kicked in at this point. _**Only**** for a little** **bit. Besides, it would help to protect my identity. If someone finds out that I'm a girl, they'll least expect it to be me because I don't cross dress regularly. Or fight crime, for that matter.** _I believe I used this insane excuse because I doubted myself. I felt then that if I were a heroine, I would get less respect from the people around me when I fought. It was a ridiculous mindset, but I rarely thought out my original plans and felt as if there was no need to change them. Presently, I couldn't help but pout at myself. Crooks always assumed that girls were weaker and more delicate; they never saw females as their equals.

My counterattack did nothing to set my annoyed conscience at ease. It didn't answer to my previous comment and instead sidetracked to another topic. _Well__, that's all fine and dandy, but what happens if the police try to catch you, other heroes see you as a threat, your friends all hate your "other half", or a villain kills you?_

I was scared—actually, terrified—at that last option. Yet, despite the fact that there was no good reason for me to take the life of a masked vigilante, there was a part of me that was screaming _YES._ Not to get fame and glory. Not to be able to meet Batman and Robin. But just to feel a sense, to bring justice to the desperate people of Gotham. To be able to help others who needed it the most. She needed to be cleansed of crime and there wasn't enough people to do it.

I silently stood where I was. I closed my eyes, breathed deep, and thought. Really thought, the way Susan told me to do when I was thirteen. And the words that led to that last question surprised me. **_I am not perfect. I never will be. But... I want to do something _good_. I want to do something right. I want to help people out. I know there'll be days when I make mistakes in this life, where I feel like I want to give up. But for the sake of the people of Gotham, my family, my friends, and my future allies... I will join the fight of_ _crime._**

I swore to myself to never kill my opponents, to keep my emotions out of the way whenever I fought, and to never reveal my identity to a thought occurred to me that I hadn't realized. I would be a lonely soul fighting on my own, and that there'd be no one to depend on. No mentors. No sidekicks. Just me.

**_I just gotta do what I gotta_ _do._**

The things I thought sometimes surprised me but I realized the truth of the words. I couldn't go on blubbering about how I'd have no friends with me. I'd either dive into the deep end and have the time of my life or stay bobbing in the shallows asking myself, _What if, what if? What would have happened if I had gone...?_

I pushed my worries away and began to concentrate on the costume in front of me.

**—BTAS—**

My mother returned home about 30 minutes after I had decided what fabrics I'd use for my costume. She had multiple bags of groceries in tow, so I decided to help her out. As I put some of the remaining items away the phone went off. My mother picked it up and, while she spoke, I heard Susan's name. I couldn't help but feel happy. It had been about a month since I last spoke to her. _Maybe she's calling so we can hang out...? _I excitedly thought as my mother handed me the phone and said, "It's for you." I wasted no time grabbing it. "Hello?" I cautiously asked, unsure for a moment if it was truly Susan.

"Brina!" The voice on the other end cried happily. The moment I heard it I exhaled in relief. _Why am I so worried...?_

"Hi, Susan," I smiled. "What's up, how's college?"

"Pretty great!" She laughed. "I mean, my schedule's really flexible, and I'm almost done studying... I'll be graduating at the end of August."

"Wow, that's awesome!" I could feel myself beaming. The young woman who was always there for me was going to graduate and become a Gotham detective. I could barely believe it myself. "I'm really proud of you, Su. You're so amazing... Especially since you're studying so hard and you also have a scholarship from Mr. Wayne!"

Susan mockingly scolded me, but I could tell she was being serious. "Silly, I'm not that good. You're just as awesome! Give yourself some credit! You're going to be a junior and you're also on a scholarship; that's as good as being in my last year of college."

"Yeah, I guess..." I replied nonchalantly.

I could hear background noise as Susan muttered, "Darn." It sounded like she was looking for something.

I didn't like the tone of voice she had. I worriedly asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well... You and I are both on scholarships, as you've already mentioned. But there's something we have to go to because we're on them."

I vaguely remembered my mom mentioning this to me and a time when I had briefly met Mr. Wayne after I had won the Thomas and Martha Wayne Scholarship. But I had to go to some special event? Really? _At least Susan will be there. I won't have to be embarrassed alone._

"Maybe... it's just a private dinner with all of the recipients...?" I hopefully asked. I'd probably have to wear some fancy and uncomfortable dress with heels, but if it was only for one night and I was sitting most of the time I could handle it.

Grimly she replied, "No. It's even worse. We have to go to a gala event at 7 tonight..."—I cringed at the word 'tonight'—"...and, of course, we have to wear something formal." I heard her sigh.

I sullenly replied, "It's too bad we can't play hooky here," and scowled.

"I know, Brina, I wish we could. But... We have to do what we have to do."

My eyes widened. How very unlikely that Susan would say the exact words I had thought less than an hour ago! I heard her speaking again, though, so I tuned in to what she was saying. "...maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe you'll find a friend to talk to."

I snorted. "The only friend I'll find there is..." A sudden image of a face I knew all too well chose to flash in my mind's eye—Dick Grayson. The feeling of uneasiness I had for the event suddenly turned into dread. "Oh, no," I moaned aloud.

"What?" Susan sounded concerned. "What is it, Brina?"

"Ugh. It's nothing, Su. I'll talk to you at the event, 'kay?" I didn't even wait for her to reply. I just hung up the phone and returned it to its place. I felt like cradling my head in my hands as I walked past my mother to go back to my room but I resisted the urge. "Brina, is something wrong?" I could hear my mother catch up to my sluggish pace.

I stopped walking when my mother stood behind me and turned me around to face her. "Mom... Apparently there's an event that Mr. Wayne's throwing for all of the recipients of the scholarships he's been providing, and it's tonight at seven..." I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand.

My mother's face became one of panic. "How could I forget?!" She demanded, "Brina, we have to get you a dress. Now." As much as I wanted to complain, I knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. We both grabbed our purses and walked out the door. She called my father as we got into her car and as we drove off to go to a store, I thought, annoyed, _Great. Just great. I can't wait to see what happens next._

* * *

Read and review, please? Any comments or critiques would be fantastic! Thanks again for reading.


	4. Act Like You're Having a Good Time

This is the longest chapter I've written so far. Have fun reading it. ^^ **(P.S. The only things I own are the OCs I've created and the story itself. I realize that Thomas, Martha and Bruce Wayne/Batman, Dick Grayson/Robin, Barbara Gordon, and many others are NOT my creations. Have a great day.)**

A/N: My writing style starts changing a little bit further in this chapter. Brina starts talking more as if she's in the present instead of acting like these are past events. (I hope I'm making sense here...) Anyways, continue reading!

* * *

**The Cry of the Sparrow**

Chapter 3 - Act Like You're Having a Good Time (When You're Really Not)

Despite the fact it felt like forever, it took my mother and I just three hours to find a dress for me. It was the simplest (and least expensive) one we could find, but it looked beautiful. It reminded me of a plain dress a princess-to-be would wear right before she met her Prince Charming. Both the sleeves and the actual dress were long, and the color was mint green. There was a cloth that served as a belt that tied into a bow on the back. My mother also managed to find a pair of black two-inch heels, to my dismay. When I had asked her if she was buying a dress, she simply smiled and replied, "I already have one." I wanted to ask her where she had gotten it because I had never seem her wearing anything extravegant, but I changed my mind and said nothing. On the drive home she gushed of how the whole event was going to be exciting and how much fun we were going to have. I couldn't help but tune out her words and pray to God that the event would end faster than I expected.

As soon as we arrived home, I barely had time to jump in for a quick shower. If I was hoping for any fun plans they were gone. I was forced to eat, curl my hair, and change quickly; I barely had time to blink. As I hurriedly slipped into my dress my father arrived home, who was also herded by my mother to finish preparing quickly. I couldn't help but smile as I heard him protest, "Nola, we still have time!" I turned my attention back to myself, though. If my mother saw I still hadn't finished she'd probably have a fit. I had just finished putting a simple silver necklace around my neck when she barged in, fully prepared. She breathlessly asked, "Sweetie, are you finished yet?" A tube of lipstick was in her perfectly manicured hand.

"Aah... Almost," I replied, putting my hair up in a clip. When I turned around and saw her I gasped. "Oh, Mom, you look beautiful!" She wore a stunning floor length, sleeveless purple dress, her toes peeping out from underneath her dress. She had curled her own hair but let it loose, a crazy cascade of jet black hair and some silver streaks. Her eyes appeared bigger because of her light applications of eyeliner, mascara and some eyeshadow. She laughed while I gawked at her. "Oh, Brina, this is an old dress!"

"I still think you look amazing," I incredulously said.

"So do you, baby. So do you." She smiled as she walked up behind me, putting her arm on my shoulder and giving me a tight squeeze. We stared at our reflections until my mother's face grew suspicious. "Brina, where's your make-up?"

I couldn't help but frown at the question. "Mom, you know I don't like using make-up—"

"But honey, you have to learn. You're going to need to use some one day," she replied sternly. She began to drag me towards the bathroom. "Come on, I'm putting some on you now."

"But—!"

"No buts, we're going to do this before we leave." She left me alone for a minute to grab her make-up kit. I was able to hold my head in my hand and mutter to myself for a few moments, "Kill me now, kill me now..."

Thankfully the whole ordeal lasted no more than 10 minutes. Immediately afterwards my dad started the half-hour drive to Mr. Wayne's mansion. I did my best not to squirm in the backseat as I watched cars, roads, people and houses pass by. The words my parents spoke didn't register in my hearing as I tried to imagine what would happen at the party. **  
**

_Playboys. There'll be plenty of them there, not including Mr. Wayne._ My mother, Susan and I would have to watch out for them.

_As if I'd let my guard down around them._ I wrinkled my nose at the thought. _There's going to be a lot of pretty women there too..._Dad wasn't too romantic, so I wasn'we worried about him forsaking my mom. I couldn't help but laugh at myself. My dad looked at me strangely from the rearview mirror, probably suspecting it had something to do with him. Instead of answering his unspoken question, I just smiled and cheekily waved at him. He rolled his eyes and continued to talk to my mom. I silently laughed, doing my best to control my sudden mirth.

It felt like moments afterwards we arrived at our destination. Wayne Mayor towered above our heads; I couldn't help but be amazed at its size. I expected it to be big, but it was bigger than I expected. Much bigger.

After my father found parking, we were escorted into the mansion by a police officer. I found it a bit strange, but I realized there'd probably be major security to ensure no crooks could escape with Mr. Wayne's riches. I was greeted with the sight of a simple room, its walls painted a soft blue-gray and lined with an antique vanity table, a few chairs and expensive carpets. There were so many other things there, but I was overwhelmed by how beautiful and expensive and terrifying the house was. As my mother urged me to go to the main hall my breath was taken away. So many people, so many lights... There was a live band there too, playing some pieces of classical music. There's so many things I could describe: a better description of how the room looked, how the people were dressed, the food they had set up at the other tables... But there was so much there I wouldn't even know where to start.

_What am I doing here? I'm a peasant among princes. _I sigh aloud. It's not like anyone's looking at me—for now, anyways. _It's too bad I can't escape..._

Fortunately for me, my father found a friend of his from work and started chatting to him. I only had to appear for a quick hello and my mother whispered into my ear, "Brina, you can look for Susan if you want to." She understood my impatience and fear, thank God. I whispered "Thank you" to her before interrupting my father's friend with an 'excuse me' and slipped off to find my own friend. I could feel the grin growing on my face as I thought, _At least now I'll have something interesting to do. _I walked past individuals who were boasting, no doubt, of their wealth and business achievements. I paid no heeds to their words or passing glances as I continued searchinbefore Susan in the sea of faces. I was a little disappointed I hadn't found her yet, but I was grateful for one thing: I hadn't seen Mr. Wayne yet. And if he wasn't here, then maybe I wouldn't even see—

The voice that smoothly said "Hello, Brina" made me stop dead in my tracks. Although I had never directly spoken to the voice's owner before, I knew who it belonged to. Turning around, I saw the man of my nightmares stand in front of me, Dick. Babs had told me he was going to college soon. I could tell he had grown since I had last saw him...

I caught myself staring at him. For some reason, he looked... Different. _Probably because of his tux, _I irritabilly thought. I felt my cheeks burning fiercely. _It can't be because of Dick. I refuse to believe it!_

I turned around, praying he hadn't seen my face. "Grayson," I curtly replied, loud enough for him to hear me. I hated him for talking to me, but I hated myself even more for gawking at him. I continued walking, not waiting for his response.

I heard him cry, "Hey, wait up!" but I did the exact opposite. I continued my search for Susan, failing miserably to see if she was anywhere nearby. I stopped for a moment, scanning the group of people in front of me. Slitting my eyes, I tried to find her...

And saw her the same moment Dick caught up with me. He grabbed my hand and turned me around so that I was facing him once again. His face had lost the slick coolness it had earlier and was replaced with confusion. "Why do you always ditch me?" he seriously asked, his dark eyes staring into my own green ones. I fought the sudden urge to blush again and retorted with an irritated, "Isn't it obvious? I don't like you." I walked over to the man Susan was talking with, rudely leaving Dick behind me. I reached her moments after; I could tell by her expression that she was bored out of her mind, but she politely hid it behind a small smile. She noticed me the moment I stood behind the man, to his left. She grinned as she told the man, "I hate to interrupt, but I must talk to my friend." He seemed unfazed as Susan walked over to me and we embraced, simply walking to another woman and talking to her instead.

I embraced Susan, whispering into her ear, "Thank God you're here. It feels like forever since we last saw each other."

She laughed. "Same here. I was worried Mr. Adams there would never stop talking."

I smiled back at her. "I know exactly how you feel. I was actually trying to escape—"

Grayson followed me faster than I expected and interrupted me again. "Brina, I never knew you had such beautiful friends." He smiled sweetly at Susan and threw me a smirk, as if he was saying, _Found you._

_Huh. This is the way you want to play it, Grayson? _My annoyance suddenly turned into competitiveness. A wicked grin grew on my face. _Two can play this game._

Susan caught the looks we had given each other and one of her eyebrows was raised. She nodded at Dick, a small smile on her face, as she said, "You must be Mr. Wayne's ward."

"That I am. Dick Grayson, at your service." Like the gentleman he was (not!), he bowed and kissed her hand.

_When'd he learn this? He's probably trying to prove me wrong._ I did my best to not scowl at him.

"I used to go to Gotham Academy with Brina. Has she ever mentioned me to you?" He had a grin from ear to ear; I could tell he was enjoying this. Why did he have to ruin everything? The night was somewhat bearable until he came waltzing in.

The whole room became silent before Susan could reply. Mr. Wayne stood nearby, where the band was playing. He held up a glass of champagne while he addressed the orderly group in front of him. "As we all know, this special occasion is for the recipients of the Thomas and Martha Wayne Scholarship." He continued to speak of its history and of the recipients. I felt my stomach drop as the words "...let us welcome our wonderful, talented and current recipients, whom I'll introduce momentarily..." The crowd erupted applause as the few blessed recipients were ushered to Mr. Wayne. I heard Dick playfully whisper "Good luck" to Susan and I as I harshly replied, "I don't need it." I felt myself shaking a bit from fear—I was never too fond of crowds—but Susan squeezed my hand to reassure me. I felt somewhat better as the recipients lined up in alphabetical order and realized Susan was next to me. I let a sigh of relief out. We didn't have to stay up long, either, just say hello to the audience, a few of your hobbies, and stand confidentially. We were done almost as soon as we got there. As we walked away, Susan said, "Brina, I think they're serving the food now. We should find your parents and eat something while we still can."

I nodded my head. "Agreed. And please, can we find a seat far away from Dick? I get sick just looking at him." I made a face at her. I avoided mentioning Mr. Wayne, but I hoped she understood I meant him, as well.

Susan gave me a look. "Brina. Is Dick really that bad?"

I snorted. "Bad? That's an understatement. He's so cocky! And he always plays with girls' emotions! He dates them for a few days and then dumps them only to find another girlfriend!" I felt like storming out of the Manor and possibly dumping my head into a tub of ice cold water. Just talking about him ticked me off. And I wasn't even sure why. I mean, the stuff I had stated was true, and he had never actually done anything wrong to me, except for following me tonight. But maybe there was a reason I didn't fully understand yet of why I disliked him so...

Susan's tone sounded serious as she said, "Brina. I think I know what's wrong."

I sullenly turned around. "What do you think it is?" _Here comes a lecture..._

She lightly grabbed my shoulders and stared into my eyes. "I think you have a crush on Dick."

This was totally not what I was expecting. I felt that cursed blushing crawling fast over my cheeks again. "I do not!" I defensively cried out, trying to break free from her grasp. My cheeks felt even hotter than usual.

_I don't really like him, not in that way... Do I? _

The part of my conscience that was really me screamed out,_** No! No, of course not! Susan's just being** **silly!**_ **_It's not possible! I never liked him, and especially in that__ way!_ **Wildly, I did my best to get away from Susan, but she held me calmly in place, her expression remaining the same.

"Brina, it's okay if you like him. It's nothing to be ashamed of." She let go of me at this point and held me at arm's length, trying to let me calm down and think before she said anything else.

Any appetite I had earlier had completely vanished after her explanation. Those eight words just shattered the denial I had the whole time of my feelings for Dick. Unfortunately, it was all too true. Even though I had kept up the front that I truly disliked the guy, there was still that little part of me inside that had fallen hard for him. For the past three years I had smothered it with my hatred for his unfaithfulness, his sometimes conceited air, his forgetfulness of his previous girlfriends... But that part of me infatuated with him saw through it whenever he talked to Babs. There, he seemed genuine, and his playboy act seemed just like that, an act. I knew they didn't have romantic feelings for each other, but I always felt a stab of jealousy whenever I saw they spent time normally. I wanted myself to have a normal friendship with him, maybe even a relationship, but I always felt like I would never truly understand him or he me. That was why I avoided him. I felt like I would botch any chances of true friendship, or that he would try to take advantage of me just like all of those other girls.

I felt the tears falling before I could stop them. I covered my mouth before I could let my sobbing become vocal. Teary-eyed, my vision was blurry and I could only see Susan's outline. I saw her arm reaching out to try to comfort me, hearing the worry in her voice as she said my name again, but I ran as far and as fast as I could. I pushed past people I didn't know, people I could care less about, just to get out of this place. To get out of this place before anyone could see the silly sixteen-year old crying about a young man she'd never get to know.

_Brina, stop being such a brat... And selfish! Stop it. You're acting like you're five again._

I was already miserable enough, but I knew it was true. I managed to stop crying but I still had the case of the sniffles. I dried my eyes clean and realized I ended up further than I expected. I was standing on a solitary balcony. It seemed like the door that led here was unlocked and I had opened it without noticing. _How would I _not _notice it? Ugh, whatever. At least I'm alone._ I shook my head at myself for being such a fool.

At this point my sniffles had ceased and I had started walking to the railing that protected me from the dizzying ground below. _I never expected to be so high up... _My vision started spinning and I felt the need to sit down. I turned around to find a seat when I saw he had arrived breathless, right at the doorway to the balcony.

"Dick?" My voice sounded unsure, for I couldn't believe that the person in front of me would even bother to try searching for me. I must have still sounded a little sad, too, because he asked between gulps of air, "Why... did you leave... the party...?" He was looking straight at me again. I could feel my heart fluttering inside but I had to keep up my act. I couldn't let him know that I liked him.

"Why did you follow me?" My voice had just the right amount of coldness and anger I could muster in my overly emotional state. His eyes widened at my sudden attitude change. He mockingly bowed and said, "I just came to try and woo the lady." His cocky grin came on his face again. No doubt he was trying to humor me, to get me back into my irritable state before I had ran off.

My eyes darkened and real anger lashed out of my mouth. "Well, you can stop wooing her, because she'll never fall for you! You have so many other girls that like you much more than I do. They'd do anything just to get your attention, but suddenly I'm important. You could have tried three years ago to catch my eye, but it's only now that you're trying to get me!"

If he was surprised his face didn't show it. "That's because... you're different." His voice became soft, I could barely catch those last two words. I could feel myself blushing...

**_Don't believe his words. He's just saying that to catch you off-guard._**

_But... They sound genuine..._

"What... Makes me different...?"My voice cracked slightly at the end. I felt a sort of happy melancholy that we were actually talking seriously.

"You speak your mind. You're not afraid to admit when you don't agree with something. You're not one to care about physical beauty. You help those weaker than yourself... There aren't many people who do that now." His voice was as light as a breeze; he was whispering these words for me and only me to hear. I couldn't believe them. _Has he been watching me this whole time...?_

_**Maybe... Babs mentioned you to him a lot. And these are her words.**_That would make the most sense, and yet I still couldn't help but doubt this and say, "How do you know these things?" My face was hopeful, my voice sad again. Ifound myself wanting to touch his face.

He leaned closer to me and whispered, "Because... I've watched you for a while..." He pulled away only to gently lean forward again. I found myself inclined to follow suit, not really comprehending that we were going to kiss. Our lips were only inches away. We closed the gap and got so ever closer, closer than we had ever been, our eyelids closing shut, and—

"Brina! Where are you?"

We ended what we didn't even get the chance to start. My cheeks were boiling at this point and Dick could probably see them. I almost felt like Cinderella as I ran past him, acting like I had never had that encounter, denying that kiss...

I bumped into Susan moments after I had entered the mansion. We both fell, tangling our dresses. I bumped my head on the wall as I ungracefully fell. "Oww... Sorry, Susan," I apologetically replied as I rubbed the area I hit.

She shook her head and chuckled as she stood up and helped me. "You're always making surprise entrances when I least expect it. Not to mention you always turn out fine in the end. You make me worry for nothing."

I smiled sadly at her last comment. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I do."

We walked back to the party, and I apologized for my behavior. Susan hugged me to let me know it was all right.

**—BTAS—**

The rest of the party was uneventful. I didn't see Dick again for the rest of it, and I did my best to block out all of the dramatic events I had experienced. I suddenly became the obedient daughter, following my parents around, joining in their conversations. This was probably the second most traumatizing event that had happened to me, other than my parents dumping all of my hero stuff.

My parents and I didn't arrive home until 11:30. At that point I was ready to hit the hay and just forget about my day. As I brushed my teeth, though, I couldn't help but stare at my sleepy face and whisper, "I was so close. So close to him..." As I fell asleep and the oblivion began to overtake me, I thought, _But Dick and I weren't meant to be. We will never be friends, and certainly never be in a relationship..._

This is what I thought then. But I never realized how false this really was until much later.

* * *

Brina's acting more like a drama queen in this. And Dick's apparently stalking her. XD Read and review please! I'll update ASAP.


	5. Unspoken Feelings

(That last chapter... It was so long. I can't do that too often or else I'll stop writing... O_O)

You can ignore that if you like~ I was actually a little unsure of what to write next for this chapter, so I decided to change it up a bit. I'm going to put another somewhat emotionally traumatic event here for Brina, as well. I'm so evil to her... XD;;

**Brina**: "Hey! Consider my feelings, you heartless author!" *attempts to tackle me*

**Ninja**: *barely gets out of the way* Well, folks, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Brina**: *growls* By the way, Ninja owns nothing but the plot line and her OCs, including me, unfortunately.

**Ninja**: See you at the end of this chapter! *cheekily waves*

* * *

**The Cry of the Sparrow**

**Chapter 4 - Unspoken Feelings**

**Dick POV **

It was over before our lips even touched.

Brina seemed to only realize we were about to kiss after her friend, Susan, had come looking for her. For a second, her forest green eyes were big like a deer caught in headlights, and I saw her blushing insanely. Then she ran to find her, leaving me alone in the darkness. I was a bit upset and disappointed. I didn't even know her well, like she had mentioned to me, but I still found myself longing for her...

I laughed quietly to myself. "Sure, Dick. As if she'd ever like you. Besides, Bruce would probably joke about how she's jailbait." I walked back into the Manor, still confused about what she really thought about me.

The rest of the party passed almost slowly. Without Brina anywhere nearby, my presence there seemed useless. I talked to corrupt politicians, famous models, and drunken police officers. But as every moment passed I felt even more restless. I wanted to find her, to comfort her, and just learn more about her, but she didn't want me. She no doubt wanted to avoid me, especially since we almost kissed. And she had a point: I didn't really know her. I had only seen glimpses of her at school, laughing or talking to her friends. I hid in the shadows nearby as she oblivioisly walked past me, never realizing how close I really was to her. It was a little creepy, I admit; I had never followed any girls around before, even I'd I was dating them. From what Barbara had told me, though, she didn't seem like someone who'd want to spend time with me. And then there was the playboy impression I'd taken from Bruce...

I was already used to these events lasting forever but I was grateful when Alfred started to usher all of the guests out the door. Even though it wasn't necessary I decided to help him out so the room would clear up faster. By 12:30 the house was empty except for Alfred, Bruce and myself. After hearing all of those people chatter for hours it was really weird how quiet the place was. As Alfred cleaned up the mess everyone left behind I sat down as Bruce leaned back against a wall. He removed the bow tie around his neck while he said, "It seems like everything went well tonight, Alfred. Thank you again for helping out even though this was short notice."

I couldn't help but think at Bruce's first sentence, _Not for everyone._

Alfred simply said, "Certainly, Master Bruce. Regardless of the event's timing, it would have to done eventually."

"Hey, Bruce," I interrupted before the two could have another conversation. "I know one of the girls that came here tonight."

He didn't seem surprised as he said, "Oh, do you? Which one?"

"Brina Johnson."

He glanced back at me for a second, and I saw the recognition on his face. "Now that you mentioned it, I think you've talked about her before. Barbara, too. She's the one that always avoids you, right?"

"Yeah. She acted a little different tonight, though..." I rubbed the back of my neck as I told them the story. After explaining everything that happened, I commented, "Bruce, I just don't get her. One minute she hates me, and next she's about to kiss me... What do you think about this?"

He mischievously smiled as he replied, "She likes you." Bruce playfully punched my shoulder as he adds, "Looks like you found the one, huh?"

"As if." I roll my eyes at him. "I already mentioned she hates my guts. Or at least acts like she does."

Alfred sighed and smiled as he said, "Ah, young love... Master Bruce never was like this at your age, Master Richard."

"Really?" I turned to Bruce. "I thought you had girls crawling to you even when you were younger."

Bruce frowned. "Dick, the person I am today doesn't reflect the person I was then." He turned away to head down to the Batcave. "By the way, just because the whole city sees me as a playboy doesn't mean you have to do the same. If you really like her, then show her how you're really like."

I pursed my lips as I followed him. "I don't see why. She'll probably never trust me..."

**—BTAS—**

**Brina POV**

When I woke up in the morning I felt refreshed. I also felt relieved. I was grateful that night was over. _At least I don't have to worry about seeing Dick again... Unless Mr. Wayne decides to throw another of those parties._ I shuttered; if I ever had to go to one of those events again I'd say I was sick just so I wouldn't have to see him. I didn't care if I was being a coward, I was still denying my feelings for him.

As I finished brushing my teeth I got a text from Babs, asking me if I wanted to go out with Karen, V, and herself. I grinned. I quickly typed back 'Heck yes! What time are you going to the mall?' Thankfully it was an unplanned Saturday, so my father agreed to drop me off for a few hours. Forty-five minutes later I arrived at my destination, and I saw my girlfriends waiting in front, Karen waving excitedly at me. I kissed my dad goodbye and walked over to them as quickly as I could. Barbara hugged me as she said, "I'm glad you were able to make it. This'll probably be the last time we can meet up before we all go back to school." V sighed as she said, "Unfortunately," and managed to weakly smile for me. I smiled back as I replied, "We can at least make the best of the time we have left." Everyone nodded at my comment and we then entered the mall. From what I saw, it seemed everyone was having a good time. We didn't have much cash to spend so we all just window-shopped and talked, the usual things girls our age would do. Everything was going as planned.

Until he showed up.

I never even realized he was there until Barbara called out, "Dick!" His back was turned to us until he heard Babs' voice, to which he turned around and smiled at her. My face twisted into yet another scowl. At the same time I felt a little embarrassed and nervous. _Why did he have to show up? Especially after what happened last night...! _I turned away so he wouldn't see me. For once in my life I wished I could just disappear; I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, my skin was burning up...

"Brina."

His voice brought me back to the present, reminding me of where I was. _Why?_

I couldn't run away. I couldn't disappear. I wasn't superhuman. I was stuck in this situation and there was no escape for me. I squeezed my fingers into my palms and did my best to look cool. For once I wasn't going to show him I was irritated he was around. I wasn't going to show that I liked him either, though. I relaxed my hands and let them fall gently to my side, staring right into his eyes. "Hello, Dick." _Why do I sound so formal? _

_**I just want to get this over with...** _

For once he wasn't trying to get my attention. He looked surprised but serious as he said, "How have you been?"

_**It's as if he didn't even see me last night. Whatever. It's better this way.**_

"Fine. Everything's just great."

I just wanted to scream, _What happened last night between the two of us? _I wanted to just clarify what had happened, to figure out if he liked me back, or if I was just being delusional. Even if it was that last option I would be grateful to finally know how he felt. We wouldn't have to act these parts around others.

He looked a little nervous as he replied, "That's good..." He looked up to see Karen and V and greeted them. "As much as I'd love to stay and accompany you ladies, I have some business to attend to." He winked to us, more of his usual self, as he said, "Later!" and walked the opposite direction.

I could feel myself relax as his back disappeared into the sea of people ahead of us. V couldn't help but comment, "He seemed different today. I wonder what's up with him." Karen replied teasingly to me, "It must have had to do with something with you, Brina." I rolled my eyes. "Ha. As if I'd have anything to do with Grayson." My response seemed so... unbelievable. Karen looked at me and shrugged as she said, "You're in denial. You like Dick and you two must have had a fight."

**_Darn, she's good!_ **One of the things I had realized with Karen was that she could be intuitive when she wanted to be. I never expected her to use it on me though.

V cocked her head as she said, "I never expected you to like him, Bri. Especially since you always made it seem like you hated him."

Barbara smiled hopefully at me as she said, "If you want to tell us you can, Brina. We can help you out."

I shook off their comments. "No, no, nothing happened between us, Karen. I don't like him, V. And Babs, thanks for the offer but I'm fine, really." I grinned at them convincingly enough, but Karen deviously smiled as she said, "You're still in denial..." I laughed as I said, "Whatever you say, Karen. Whatever you say." Regardless of whether they knew the truth or not, I wasn't going to give in. I didn't want to admit to them that I had a place in my heart for Dick.

As I returned home later that day and thought back of what had happened with Dick I couldn't help but wonder how he would react if he knew I was crushing on Robin at the same time...

* * *

It's been a few days since I've written this fic so sorry if it sounds a little different than how Brina would usually act. Hopefully you'll still enjoy it. ^^

**Brina**: Until next time...


	6. The Same Old Story

I won't be able to post as often as I want to, but I'll upload a chapter whenever I can! I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. It may sound a little different because I'm trying to get back in the groove of writing as Brina. As per usual, I own only my OCs and the idea for the story.

* * *

**The Cry of the Sparrow**

**Chapter 5 - The Same Old Story **

It was time for me to go to school again. I was shocked how quickly time went by and how everything seemed so monotonous. Of course, I had some new classes this year but it wasn't the same. It was Barbara's last year and Karen and V's second to last year. I felt sad that I wouldn't be able to see Babs as often and that she would soon be off to college like Susan and Dick. My mind often strayed with my thoughts of my encounters with Dick and the fantasized ones I had with Robin... Although my crush on the Boy Wonder was fading faster than I had realized. Dick was the man who was always on my mind.

More often than not I would have to distract myself when I was out of school so I could concentrate on school assignments. I often had to pinch myself in classes just so I could stay grounded and on task. I kept on reprimanding myself for my behavior towards Dick but knew that I had to distance myself from him. He no doubt already realized I liked him and probably just laughed at my feelings. I didn't blame him: he could literally have any girl he wanted. Any other girl would be better than the angst-ridden, superhero-obsessed girl who acted like she hated him. Why would he want me? Why? This question haunted me so many times it was driving me insane. That was when I knew I had to stop. I had to stop my infatuation with him. It was pointless, ridiculous, time-consuming.

I started training more then, to get my mind off of him. I began to forget his laugh, his smile, the way he spoke, his concern for me that one night... I wanted to grow to a point where I felt numb. I didn't want anything related with him to stimulate me. In that way, Dick would be powerless, he would not be able to affect me. He wouldn't be a weakness that could be used to break me. This experience really broke my heart so much more than I would have expected. To forget about the one I was falling more and more in love with every day? It would have easier for me to face death. Yet I knew I had no choice; this was the right decision from the start. I was also dedicated to do this well. If I didn't I would have another problem plaguing me for the rest of my life. Every night would end the same way: prepare for bed, say my nightly prayers, get comfortable under my covers, and burying my face in my pillow to soften the sounds of my wailing. I feel the tears slipping down my overflowing eyes and dampening my pillow. There are so many other things I could explain that happened to me during this time, ways that could better prove I was so in love (or maybe just obsessed) with him. But there's too much to say and I have not the effort to say it. 'Torture' is the only word that can describe my agony as I realize I will never be good enough for him. He will never be mine, I will never be his. As I faded off to sleep I thought to myself, _This isn't true love. I never really loved him. He has never showed interest in me... Tomorrow will be better, I'll stop this stupid game of fake love. _But this thought was always a lie, I felt the exact same way when I woke in the morning, thinking nonstop about him, wondering where he was, floating through every day, just because of him, and I would cry myself to sleep again that night. I don't know what caused me to suddenly go overboard. Maybe it was because I just needed something new to craze over. Maybe since I had never liked a boy romantically before I was letting it get to my head. Regardless of the reason, I had to stop myself from falling into this depression, which led me to training, as I said earlier.

Karate for some reason became so much... Easier. I concentrated on only becoming the best there. There was some physical pain I went through but this felt like nothing for me compared to the love pains I had before. I think I was able to get my black belt a few months earlier than other students my age that had started so late. I was in no way superhuman, but the energy I had wasted on my mourning for Dick suddenly became my greatest power. I went to not just the school club but to a nearby dojo where I would go running to visit in the wee hours of the morning before school and afterwards, even if it meant less free time for me. I began to use time management skills to finish my homework (or at least most of it) in school, an idea I would have never thought of using until I reached this point. I began exercising not just my body more but my concentration, my will, my drive... Anything that would help me become a better hero for the city. Except this time I wasn't imagining the villains I would fight or the sticky situations I would have to get myself out of. I was training for the war on crime I knew I would fight only when I was prepared. As I began to finish my junior year, getting ready to apply for colleges and prepare for my final year at Gotham Academy, I realized how long it had been since I had really talked to V, Karen and Babs. I had neglected them for quite some time and prayed that it wasn't too late to spend time with them. They had welcomed me back with open arms; I was really so grateful. They could have stopped talking to me but they were still my good friends. They supported my training, saying it was good I had been concentrating on changing myself. It had also been a while since I had talked to Susan, and tried as I might to contact her, she seemed busy with her own business, so I let her be. _Maybe I'll be able to talk to her soon,_ I wistfully thought day after day.

I didn't really know when I would be ready to fight. One of the things I continued to pray for was a signal from God that would hint me of when I would be ready to become Sparrow, the alter ego I would have never dreamed of had it not been for the Dynamic Duo (but mostly Robin, I would embarrassingly remind myself). I continued to train relentlessly, pushing myself to my limits and further, if I could.

That signal came faster than I would have ever expected.

* * *

This chapter is reminiscent of my first few chapters... I only made it so short because I didn't have a lot planned for Brina. It was also because I wanted to at least upload one chapter this week. R&R, please? Thanks again!


	7. The Call

I don't know if anyone has noticed this before, but many of these chapters are mostly filler so you get a taste of what Brina was, compared to how she is presently and possibly in the future. It was also because of the fact I hadn't planned out her past to an extent. XD;; Oh, must I mention? I don't own anything from _Batman: The Animated Series_. Thanks again for reading this far! Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**The Cry of the Sparrow**

**Chapter 6 - The Call**

**Brina POV**

I never realized that the day I first became Sparrow would be the one that would change my life for the better (or the worse).

Like a quick breeze, summer had come and gone, leaving me little time to relish I had barely passed my junior year and that in a few months I would be forced into the world of college to study for a major I hadn't even decided yet. On questionnaires asking what jobs I would consider, I would scribble in 'accountant' or 'bio-medical engineer' but I was truly clueless as to what career I would want to go into. I considered maybe majoring in criminal justice, but at the same time was afraid of how my parents would react. I was also afraid of the dangers of the job. If I truly decided to take on this job, not only could there be horrible consequences for myself, but for my family, my friends, those I held dear. Regardless of what job I took on, I knew each one had its dangers, but in a city like this, any type of law enforcement job could spell "accidental" death. I couldn't let that happen. Yet I took on a non-paying job with no experience that was just as dangerous as the one I just mentioned. I never realized my logic could be this flawed.

A few days before my last high school summer break, I had finalized my costume. The fabrics I had bought were skin-tight, and during the past year I had learned from various online sources how to sew. I admit the final product came out crudely made, but it was better than I would have ever expected. My top was a sleeveless reddish-brown shirt with my symbol, a jagged-looking black S, surrounded by a sphere of gray on the right-hand side. I managed to sew something that looked close to black leggings, and made a pair of black finger-less gloves. On the gloves, I sewed short pieces of white belt with tiny gray buckles (the belts were more for decoration, of course, something I couldn't resist at the time). I also bought a utility belt that looked like a larger version of the ones on my gloves, except these were filled to the brim with any tools I thought were needed for fighting—smoke bombs, pepper spray, a mini grapple hook... Pretty much the same things Batman and Robin had. I was praying the supplies I bought weren't just cheap imitations of the real deal, because I'd literally be dead in five minutes. Well, maybe not five, but still. I'd be beaten black and blue, maybe even loose some teeth and get some broken bones, if I wasn't properly prepared. I really hoped it wouldn't reach that point, though. Another piece that would hide my identity was a black wig I had bought recently; it was shoulder-length, the same as my real hair, but a bit more curly. For some reason I tied back the hair into a ponytail (I rarely ever tied my real hair back, giving hopefully one less clue that it was me), finding it somewhat amusing that I would still have long hair as a hero. The last piece that would help me become a "boy" was some binding, probably the easiest thing I found. I practiced using it to a point where I could do it in less than a minute, giving me enough time to change into my uniform. I admit this was my least favorite parts of dressing up, but I knew it was important if I were to keep my identity a secret. There was also the fact of acting and talking like a boy, but that's not important...

My mask was probably the one thing I was most proud of, even if it seemed simple by others' standards. I poured so much of my time into creating something that was cool yet comfortable, a unique piece that would distinguish me as a hero, yet say I was a part of the Bat-Family (even if it was unofficial). True, it was a domino mask like Robin's (maybe my infatuation for him was still with me...), but the outer color was brown. There was also a small piece that covered my nose and extended slightlmodify her, resembling a beak. The eye holes were covered by a white material that was stronger than paper. It was transparent for me, but difficult for others to see through. The rest of the mask was made with a smooth cardboard-like material that was smooth on my skin and sturdy enough to withstand some damage if it was being punched. There was no string to attach it to my head; I felt that would make it more vulnerable to fall off. Instead, I used a sticky resin that kept it secure but was also removable with no worry of it staying stuck on my face. My whole wardrobe cost me a pretty penny, so I was grateful I had my own job.

When I had finished creating my costume, I hid it in my walk-in closet with my other superhero items. Although I was worried someone would discover them, I simply prayed no one would, because, really, what else was there for me to do?

In the months before I returned to school, I managed to find an abandoned warehouse that used to pack and ship auto parts; for reasons unknown to me, it was closed down three years ago. Luckily for me, it was nearby to a dojo that I would train at after school and on some weekends so I could drop by after practices if necessary to change and maybe test some new techniques. I dropped by a few times before summer ended, but my trips increased as I started going back to school. On one boring Saturday evening, I told my parents I was dropping to the dojo for a unscheduled meeting.

What they didn't know was that I was secretly going on my first patrol as Sparrow.

**—BTAS—**

Since the night air was chilly, I had decided to toss on a tan trench coat I had recently bought. It flew like a cape as I quickly ran past familiar landmarks on the rooftops of Gotham. I was as free as a bird as my feet greeted concrete then soared for a few seconds as I jumped and landed onto safety, repeating the process. I felt a grin widen on my lips. Who would have ever thought this could be so exhilirating? Even if I wasn't fighting villains right now, this was one experience I would have never felt if I hadn't toughened myself for the past year or trained for the other three. Yes, I was still inexperienced, reckless, and—could I deny it?—I didn't have a real reason to fight crime other than my obsessive nature and my scattered logic. I couldn't help it, though. A part of me must have thought it was my destiny, and there was no way I could stop what was already starting now...

I stopped running for a second to catch my breath. I didn't even realize how far I had run until I rested. The roof I was standing on was for a apartment complex not too far from Wayne Enterprises. I sat down to figure out how long and far I'd been running. _Hmm, let's see... It's been about 10 minutes since I left the house, so I must have been running for about 8 minutes straight due south... Let's just hope I remember I need to go north to get back home._ I made a face at myself. I wasn't the greatest with directions; I was surprised I had even figured out what direction I was running in.

I heard people speaking then; I looked down to catch a terrified woman, probably about Susan's age, and a thug who held a pocket knife. He was walking dangerously close to her, and I could hear him saying something along the lines of, "If you hand me any valuables, you can go on your merry way." The woman was trying to walk away, saying, "Leave me alone," but the thug continued following her.

I smirked. _Perfect. I just need to get into character now... _I quickly tightened the tan trench coat I had thrown on before jumping to the ground behind the man and saying in my practiced boyish voice, "You heard the lady. Scram!" The thug spun quickly around, a irritated expression on his face as he cried, "What the—?" I interrupted him by smashing my palm right into his unsuspecting face. He cried out as my knuckles jammed into his nose; he immediately dropped the knife and grabbed his nose as he attempted to punch me back. I stopped the blow before it got to my face, my fingers curling around his fist as I taunted him. "Too slow," I whispered loudly as I let go of his hand, flipped around him, and pushed him a few inches away. He stumbled as I kicked his knife away and I punched him one last time, knocking him out. I grinned as I cried, "All right!" I turned around, ready to bow, as I said, "Ma'am, now that you're safe, there's no need for—" I stared at the scene in front of me. The woman had disappeared, as if she never existed, as I stood alone on the dimly lit and narrow street. "—thanks," I finished lamely. I sighed. "You're welcome!" I cried out hopelessly to the breezy night. I grabbed a piece of rope from my belt as I tied the man's hands behind his back and muttered, "Yeesh. Maybe I should stop working..." My 'smarter' half of my conscience cried out, _Yes! It's selfish that you'll stop just because that woman didn't thank you, but maybe it's better this way! At least now you've knocked some sense into yourself! _

But being who am I, my impulsive conscience kicked in: **_Brina! You can't stop already, you've just started! Besides, you yourself said that you didn't care about fame and__ glory..._**

My other half, defeated, grudgingly agreed, _It's true. But... some 'thank you's' once in a while would be nice. _

I couldn't help but smile a little to myself as I sighed, "Yeah, that would be, wouldn't it?" After I hid the man's knife and started climbing back up the rooftop to get home, I wondered out loud, "I must be going insane... I'm talking to myself, for Pete's sake...!"

******—BTAS****—**

******Dick POV**

******3 weeks later... **

I was reading the _Gotham Gazette _when Bruce came barging into my bedroom. Surprised, I looked up. His face was a mix of frustration and bewilderment as he said, "Dick, have you been patrolling without me for the past three weeks?"

Now I was the one who was confused. "Bruce, I just came back from college a few days ago. Do you really think I'd manage to have the time during classes to watch the city?"

His brow furrowed as he said, "Strange."

"What is?" I replied.

"The criminal activity for low-rate thugs decreased in all of this time... And I know for a fact it wasn't Kent." Bruce hated it when, out of nowhere, heroes took over his job without his permission. Every ally he knew was aware of the fact that Gotham was Bruce's responsibility unless, of course, something happened to him. Obviously, whoever was stopping these criminals hadn't contacted him yet and this was irritating him. I couldn't blame him, but I felt like he took the whole situation a little overboard. There was also the fact that he was the World's Greatest Detective, and he hadn't found out who was doing these acts...

"Do you have any other ideas as to who's doing it?" I prodded him on.

He shook his head. "It's not anyone that I know of. It seems like this person's new. He's doing an interesting job, though."

"So you want to try to find this guy?"

Bruce frowned. "As much as I want to, I have to talk to Gordan. Seems like something else is up tonight." He glanced out the window in my bedroom and I could vaguely see the outline of the Bat-Signal. He turned his attention back to me. "You're going to do the nightly patrol and find this person."

I tried not to frown; sometimes being a sidekick had its perks, but being forced to look for someone who may not even be a threat wasn't. "All right, let's go, then." I followed Bruce to the Batcave, where we both quickly changed and headed our separate ways, Bruce in the Batmobile, myself on my motorcycle. I cruised along the city, pointlessly turning at random intersections and looking in the darkest places for this mystery guy.

I realized too late as I rushed past a fight between an earthy-dressed teen and two gang members. I turned back around as quickly as I could, thinking, _Let's see how this new guy's like..._

* * *

I think I may make Dick's POV a lot more common in this story. It gives insight to both Brina and Dick himself, and I get an idea as to what happens to him instead of just leaving his actions to your imagination. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Brina's first night out and continue reading! I'll post the next chapter whenever I can. Thanks again. ^^


	8. The Encounter

It's been a while since I've written here, and I know I kept you, my fellow readers, waiting... I appreciate your patience! I've been so busy with my real life and my passion for the story started leaving me, hence no new chapters. Hopefully you all understand? D:

Anyways, here's a new chapter! Hopefully you won't hurt me since it's been about, what... a month since I last posted? e_e;; Enjoy! *hides* Oh, before I forget, I own nothing except for this story idea and some of my OCs!

* * *

**The Cry of the Sparrow**

**Chapter 7 - The Encounter**

**Brina POV**

You know, I was seriously enjoying my part-time unpaid job playing hero until I ran into this one group of hooligans.

It had been three weeks since I had first started dressing up in my duds and fighting Gotham's crime. My nightly jobs were usually simple since I tried to stay on the safe side: stopping buglars, rapists, drug dealers and the like. I hadn't tried to stop anything major like hostage situations or big-time baddies like Joker out of fear of inexperience and losing my life. Even though my crime fighting life would have been considered thrillless by other people, I was thankful God kept it this way. Better to not bite more than you can chew, right?

Except I had gotten myself into that exact situation before even realizing it.

Remember how I had stopped that thug last time from hurting that woman? Well, turns out that she was a newly inducted member of the same gang he was in and they were just acting out a scenario. Not to mention the fact that after he came to and they found him pretty beaten up they were plenty ticked off about it. Oh, and did I forget to mention the fact that they all happened to be together as I started patrolling the same area I went to the first time I saw them and they weren't going to let me go before they got their revenge?

_Yikes_. No, wait. More like _double yikes_.

So I was trying to defend myself from six different men attacking me at random and a better trained woman with six-inched heels trying to scar my face. Oh, boy. The experience was more terrifying than exhilirating, but I didn't show them my fear. The least I could do in this place was that. So there I was, in the midst of this insanity, these men screaming obscenities in my face while the woman was screaming them in my ears. I was starting to get really tired even though I had been fighting for literally a few minutes; it felt like an eternity since it was obviously an unfair fight.

I jumped and did a backflip, landing a few feet away from the group before kicking one of the men hard in their jaw. I cringed as I heard him fall back and yell, seeing some teeth fall loose. At the same time, he managed to bring down another guy without meaning to, smacking him hard in the face with a clenched fist. _That's too bad for them_, I thought, my speech going into Sparrow mode. I let myself grin as the other shocked members helplessly watch their fallen allies writhe in pain. I stood up as I put my arms akimbo and wickedly grinned. "Who wants a piece of me now?" _Two down, five to go..._

One man ran straight for me, growling, "I'mma get you, punk—", but he didn't even get to attack me. I tripped him with my own foot! As soon as he fell, another man attempted the same attack but I elbowed him hard in his chest. As he fell, I laughed and cried, "Ha! This isn't even a challenge for me! You guys are all so—!"

I never got the chance to finish my sentence as I was knocked hard to the ground. "Ugh!" I felt my face collide with the ground, my chin smacking the concrete floor. I could feel a bit of blood running down as one of the men I didn't yet hurt harshly grab the back of my neck; already I could feel myself losing air. I attempted to struggle out of his grasp, but it felt worthless. I didn't even know why I was trying. The woman grabbed my chin as she, for once, coolly smiled down at me in this superior sort of way. Ironically, I probably gave them a similar smile some time back.

"Foolish boy. You thought you were so clever that you had taken down Bate, Jon, Richie and Ed. That was all pure luck because if you didn't have your pathetic training they would have crushed you in seconds." She let herself chuckle as she replied, "And you barely look like a boy. It's a shame, though. Whatever you are, your pretty face is going to be ruined because of your own stupid mistakes."

I barely managed to let the raspy words "Shut up" escape as I began to fell limp. What was I doing wrong? How could I get myself out of—

My hero—bad pun intended—materialized from darkness and spoke. "Maybe his stupid mistakes led me to you." Before the woman could even wink, he knocked her out by knocking her down on the ground with his fist. The man holding me immediately dropped me and ran with the other guy straight to the new enemy. He didn't look startled and jumped out of harm's way. The two men pulled out guns I hadn't seen them use until now—_I was lucky!_—and promptly began shooting at him. Thankfully none of the bullets actually hit him and as he gracefully landed on the ground he used his legs to sweep them off their feet. Their guns slicked quickly on the ground and they laid there still. Even though I was angry they had almost killed me I was secretly worried that they were the ones who were dead. As much as I wanted to make sure their lives were okay I had to take care of myself. I forced myself to sit in an upright position and crawled over to a wall. I let my head gently lay there as I slowly massaged my neck. I attempted to take a few breaths to make sure I was still breathing okay, which turned out to be the case. I let my eyes close as I thought, _Thank you, God..._ I thought it would be best now to make my getaway while the guy who saved me wasn't paying any attention to me. I did my best to walk normally and quietly away from the scene until I heard him say to my back, "And where do you think you're going?"

I couldn't help but jump at his unexpected question. I was mentally spazzing out, thinking, _Crud! He saw me! What am I going to do? Who is this guy, anyways?!_ That somewhat logical part of my mind calmed me down by replying, **_Geez, Brina, calm down! This isn't the first time someone's seen me, considering that those gang members saw you... So just go with the flow. Continue playing your__ part._**

He was probably wondering why it took me a while to respond but I didn't let that bother me. I let myself grin at nothing in that cocky way of mine and continued using my "boy" voice. "Heh. Why does it matter?" I turned around to take a look at him, but he was somewhat in shadow and I couldn't tell by his voice who he was. "All that you need to know is that I'm the greatest hero you'll ever meet. I'm awesome, self-sufficient, and—"

He replied, "Don't you mean the 'most narcissistic'?" I barely heard him mutter, "Not to mention scrawy."

Without meaning to, I started spazzing out again except I did it out loud. I stuttered, "N-narcissistic?! No! I mean, I... I guess I might be a little, but... Wait, what am I saying! Of... Course not..." That last part sounded so weak. I had to admit, he was right. He was the second person to point out my cockiness. And, of course, my obvious body shape difference compared to other boys...

"Geez." He shook his head at me. "Your confidence left you pretty quickly after I said that."

Flustered, I felt myself raising my voice at him (how I managed to do that with a somewhat sore throat I never figured out). "Hey, stop insulting—!"

This guy loved to interrupt me, didn't he? He reminded me of someone I used to know well but his name and face escaped me. "Instead of wasting your breath on retorting pointless things to me, why don't you tell me your name?" At this point he walked out of the darkness and I finally realized who this mystery man was.

Robin. The Boy Wonder.

My eyes literally grew as wide as saucers when I finally saw his face. He was everything I expected him to be but somewhat different at the same time. For one thing, I thought I was about his height, but it turned out he was much taller. His attitude was a little different, too, but then again, I was acting like a jerk. If I acted differently, I wonder how he would have reacted...

I felt myself blushing a bit under the mask as I let an embarassed "Aaahh..." escape my dumbfounded lips. The look he gave me was one of confusion. "Looks like you're the first fanboy I've ever met."

I snapped out of my stupor after that word left my mouth. He realized I liked him, or at least admired him. If only he knew I was a girl...

**_You idiot! Get out of here before you look even more stupid!_**

My eyes were even larger than before because of the awkwardness of the situation. I felt myself burning as I rapidly waved my hands in front of him and said, "No, no, no, you got it all wrong! I don't actually—I mean, of course I don't like you! Why would I ever—A-ha..." I let a nervous laugh run out. I had to get out of here. This first meeting of mine was turning out worse than I expected. This was so not cool. I fingered my close to empty utility belt for a smoke bomb or something of the like so I could make my escape. There was nothing, of course, but my scatterbrained mind made me believe that there would be some safeguard I could now use. Instead of showing my fear, I grinned at Robin and said, "It's time for me to fly." Then I ran away as fast as I could from him before I could make myself feel even more ridiculous.

**Dick POV**

As soon as that poser ran away, I jumped onto my bike to chase after him. That idiot still didn't tell me his name and seemed like an airhead. _How did he get himself in the hero business, anyway? _I thought, disgusted. _Guys like him shouldn't be here. Cockiness kills. He was lucky I stopped that thug from choking him._ As I continued to cruise along Gotham's empty streets, I didn't see anyone who even resembled the guy I was looking for. I couldn't help but wonder as my search dragged on if he had based his costume on my own. I tried to remember the pieces he used, the colors... It was almost like he was a mix of me, Batman and Bruce himself while playing his part of ladies' man. _Figures. He doesn't even have originality._

I shook my head and continued looking for a few minutes until I decided to return home. My search for him was useless; he was nowhere to be found. Besides, after this experience, I doubted that he would ever come back to the streets. As I took the familiar road back to the cave I couldn't help but let myself be absorbed by my unanswered questions of this night. _He obviously isn't a criminal... He seems more like someone looking for recognition or glory. But that wouldn't make sense unless if he didn't think through his plan properly. This isn't the best place to get either one of those things._ I could already tell you from my own experience and even from Bruce's stories: a hero's life is never easy. It isn't just the intense training, deciding what you're fighting for, or considering your alter ego's name and costume. It's showing criminals you'll stop them, regardless of social status or expertise. A hero is the thorn in their side that'll stop them from rising each time to unleash more evil on innocent people that have nothing to do with them whatsoever. Obviously the new kid was delusional. He couldn't see how dangerous this path he had chosen could be.

I pulled up into the cave minutes later. I told myself I wasn't telling Bruce about this fledgling hero unless he asked me about tonight. It seemed like a waste of time to tell him about this strange kid that seemed different from other boys his age. There was also the fact that he seemed familiar, but I couldn't think of anyone at the moment. As I got off the motorcycle and removed my helmet, I had two simple questions bugging me: who was this guy? And what did he call himself?

* * *

I was originally going to put Dick's POV here, but I really wanted to post at least another chapter for you folks to read. I'll probably add it to the beginning of Chapter 8. Thanks again for all your support! God bless. ^_^

**Edit (10/5/2012)**: I managed to add in his POV! I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. The Last Time?

Hopefully I'll continue being on a role. xD I'll update whenever I possibly can so you folks won't be in suspense. (Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own _Batman: The Animated Series_ or any of the characters. I do, however, own my original characters and the plot for the story. Thanks!)

* * *

**The Cry of the Sparrow**

**Chapter 8 - The Last Time...?**

**Brina POV**

I ran as hard and as fast as I could, never stopping to look back if Robin was hot behind my heels or not. I could feel my heart thrumming its own beat, knocking into my chest every single second I ran. I was gasping for air continuously, still not over my close encounter with death, but still I pushed myself further, knowing capture meant interrogation. I couldn't let myself be caught this quickly, especially by one of my favorite heroes who probably thought I was weird. I couldn't make it even more awkward for myself.

At one point, I tripped over a stone that I hadn't seen earlier and I fell down on my face again, scraping myself on my cheek. I gritted my teeth and pushed myself off of the cruel ground, my chest heaving heavily, as I headed to the old warehouse where I changed. When I was only a few feet away from my destination, I slowed myself down and cautiously looked behind my shoulder to see if I was still being pursued. Oddly enough, there was no one; the city was quiet and peaceful, as if I were the only person who existed in the entire world. I felt my shoulders sag and my entire body relax as I silently whispered words of thanks to God. I started to massage the back of my neck as I slightly swayed and slipped into the huge building. Out of habit, I double-checked no one had followed me there and quickly began changing. I had a feeling Robin wouldn't find me, but if someone else happened to walk in by accident...

Shuttering, I stopped that thought and got out of my uniform. As I folded it up and placed it in a duffle bag I had brought along, I winced at the tears and blood stains now on it. I couldn't help but crack a weak smile at the thought that formed. _Time to send it to the dry cleaners. Not to mention a good tailor._ As I slipped off my mask and examined it, it seemed okay. It was strange how almost perfect it looked after the fighting I had been in but I decided to not question it. I checked the time on my phone. In the darkness, the bright light of the phone lifted some of the gloominess and I read the time reflected there, 10:04 P.M.

_Uh-oh. Better get home quick. _I shoved my phone into the bag again and wondered what excuse I would give to my parents as I ran alone in the cool evening breeze.

**—BTAS—**

As quietly as I could, I opened the front door of my home and tip-toed in the dimly lit living room. My efforts were for nothing, however, because before I could take more than five steps the lights went on and my mother stood angrily in front of me, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Just where were you, young lady?"

_Crud._ I kept my face emotionless, cool, as I dropped my bag on the floor slowly. "Out."

"Brina, why would you go out and be gone for four whole hours? What was so important that you didn't even bother to tell me?" If looks could kill, I'd be dead. I felt like my mother's eyes would burn holes into my forehead.

My lips twisted into a small scowl as I replied, "I'm pretty sure that I told you that I was going to take my daily run beforeI left the house." I felt a bit of aggravation growing inside of me, but I pushed it back down. I could already tell my scowl and my response was not what she was looking for. I felt myself cringe as I heard her words: "I didn't remember you saying anything earlier." That was when my memory caught up with me-my mother was dozing off as I had warned her I would be out for quite some time. I thought she had heard because she let the words "Just let your father know" escape her lips. But that obviously wasn't the case.

"Haven't I always told you never to go out at night? It's dangerous," she hissed. I continued to stand there, my face dumbfounded.

"Mom, I get home at time, I do my chores, I do well at school, heck, you don't even have to pay for Gotham Academy because I won the scholarship! I don't ask for much. I just want to be able to run around every once in a while." My voice was starting to rise, and I noticed my excuse sounded a twinge whiny. _Ugh. I have a bad feeling about this..._

My mother's voice lowered and I could hear her anger. "If it wasn't for me pushing you to get that scholarship, you wouldn't have it now." Her voice went back to normal as she turned around and she calmly said, "You better find another way to exercise, then, sweetheart, because you're grounded for a month."

My mouth literally became the biggest O. The shock that overcame me suddenly turned into fury and I clenched my fists in anger. As much as I wanted to let this overloaded dam break and unleash its power, I decided against it, seeing that it would only work against me. "Fine. I will." In a cool yet still infuriated manner, I picked up my bag and quickly walked to my bedroom. As soon as I got inside, I dropped it near my bed and shut the door and deserted my past predicament. I let myself fall backwards on my bed and let out a long sigh. I combed my bangs with my fingers out of my eyes and shut them tight. _Great. First I have a near-death experience, only to be saved by Robin and make a fool of myself, then my mom punishes me because I 'never' told her I was going out. Could anything else go wrong? It's almost_ _midnight. _I could feel my subconsciousness nagging me, thinking up of other worse scenarios I could have gone through. I shook my head quickly, trying to stop all of the voices in my head. Ugh. Sometimes I wondered if I was crazy. Oh, well, at least my anger was gone.

Almost.

I could have prevented all of this from happening if I had better learned how to fight, talk and communicate a simple statement to my mom. I stared up at my ceiling, a mix of regret, embarrassment, and irritation swimming around. If only I had more time...

That's when the light bulb went off in my brain._ **Don't you see? This whole **_**month _you can work on all of these things! Maybe being grounded won't be as bad as you thought it was!_**I felt my mouth twist into a scowl as I thought, _That's the only good thing. Mom's going to be watching me like a hawk._ I stretched out my arms for a second and put my hands behind my head. I closed my eyes to try and clear my mind. I knew now that a month would never be able to actually improve myself in all three areas I mentioned earlier, but I couldn't help but hope as I faded off to sleep. That's all a caged bird ever has, isn't it? Hope that one day she'll be free from her captors and sins...?

**—BTAS—**

Groggily, I got out of my bed and realized I had slept in my clothing. I rubbed my eyes to clear them of sleep and grabbed some new clothing while I headed off to shower. Ten rejuvenating minutes later I quickly dried myself and changed into a tank top that had light blue straps and got darker as the shirt extended; a pair of comfy boot cut jeans; and black sneakers. I grabbed a headband to slip into my hair after it dried and went down to face my mother once again in the kitchen. Oddly enough, though, she wasn't there. I grabbed a single sheet of paper she had left with a simple note: "Went out with your father to get food. Please stay out of trouble." I couldn't help but smile at that last part. Even though I felt like she had overreacted, she was only taking action to keep me safe, to protect me. "If only I could do the same for my parents," I murmured silently as I placed the note back and started looking around to find something to eat. I decided for now to forget about what happened last night and to just enjoy the day without worrying about crime fighting. Besides, Gotham already had its finest protecting her and her citizens: The Bat and The Bird.

* * *

The ending was kind of weak, I know... I just really wanted to get another chapter up. ._.;;

Hopefully you enjoyed it anyways. I'll do my best to add more next time. ^^

Also, thank you all for your lovely reviews! I appreciate them all. They help give me incentive to continue the story. ;D


	10. Wasted

I've been busy lately (if you couldn't tell) but I'm going to do my best to post more chapters whenever possible! Thank you all for your patience and interest in my crazy, and probably implausible, story. By the way... I own **NOTHING **in this story except for my OC's and my plot line. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Cry of the Sparrow**

**Chapter 9: Wasted**

**Dick POV**

How long had it been since I had last seen her? Days, weeks, months... A year, maybe? How did time pass so quickly?

I could barely believe this as my eyelids struggled to open to bright sunlight streaming through my windows. Stretching, I got out of bed and prepared myself for this new day. I did my best to keep Brina off of my mind, but it was close to impossible to do so. I remember the first day I saw her, an almost fearless freshman, doing her best to navigate at her new school. Ever since the beginning, I think, she took my breath away. Her face was stunning. It was what most attracted me to her... brown haired, green eyed, tan-skinned Brina. I remember glancing behind weeks later and wasn't surprised to see she had made friends with Barbara and two other girls I had sometimes seen wandering the school halls. For a split second, I felt like the rest of the world was melting away into slow motion and I saw them pass by me. I couldn't help but have a single thought linger on my mind as her retreating back left me behind in the mob: _Who is that girl?_

I could barely hear Alfred calling me down for breakfast. As my mind registered his words, I ran down the steps as quickly as I could and pushed Brina out of my mind. Whatever relation I was hoping to have with her had passed; all of the times I should had done something to catch her attention had slipped through my fingers like sand. My time was wasted.

**Brina POV**

I felt a sudden sense of lethargy take over my being after my parents returned from their shopping. I did nothing today; I literally had just gotten out of my bed. So why did I feel this way? I reluctantly helped my parents out but I was mentally somewhere else. Was it from last night—?

My mother's face was a few inches from my own when she said, "Brina." Surprised, my eyes widened a bit. The only word that escaped my lips was a bewildered, "Huh?"

She sighed. "Honey, you've been zoning out on us for the past 5 minutes. See, this is why is why I don't want you staying out so late." Her tone was annoyed but her eyes were sympathetic. She led me up to my bedroom as she told me, "I don't want you falling asleep on your way here." I laughed a little as I replied, "I wouldn't have." But even as I said this, I felt my eyelids fluttering close. I shook my head a little just to stay awake. Thankfully my bed was closer than I expected and I plopped down on it after my mother gently laid me down. I managed to offer a feeble "thanks" before I was overtaken by silent darkness.

**—BTAS—**

I woke up from a dreamless sleep to find myself in my dark bedroom. Any sense of time had escaped me at this moment and I sat alone in the darkness, letting myself steep in its dense formlessness. I couldn't help but wonder what my life would have been like if I hadn't let myself get obsessed with heroes and crimefighting, if I hadn't met Dick, and were born a million miles away from here, someone entirely new. What would have happened if my life had taken a turn for the worse and I became some sinister force instead of the creature trying to stay solely in the dying twilight...

I clenched my fist and returned to reality. Where had that come from? I seemed to doubt myself so much; it was terrifying.

It was at that moment that my mother swiftly and silently opened my bedroom door and smiled down tiredly at me. "Ah, you're awake. Are you feeling better?" Smiling back at her, I nodded. I didn't really feel like talking, and she caught this thought from my expression. "Barbara called not too long ago. You should talk to her."

Rubbing my eyes, I let a small yawn out. "Sure. But what time is it?"

"Two-thirty."

"Wow. I sure slept for a while." I shook my head. _Lazy bum._

"Well, I'll leave you alone." My mother rose to leave and I was by myself once again. I called Babs while I opened my bedroom window to let some magnificent sunshine inside. It didn't take long before she picked up and we had a short conversation about maybe meeting up with Karen and V sometime soon; it had been a long time since we all had a girls' night out. I agreed wholehearted. We talked a little bit more about the direction our lives were headed, and, out of nowhere, she brought up Dick. Out of all the people we could have talked about, she mentioned him. I was feeling a mix of infuriation, nervousness and happiness bubbling out of the pit of my stomach and my heart. I felt my heart skip a beat as she mentioned he had returned from Gotham University for a little bit. Before I could stop myself, I blurted the words, "Is there any way I could talk to him?"

**_WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME_ _FROM?!_**

I couldn't even answer my own question because Babs replied, "If you want, I could give you his number?" I could feel myself screaming _yes_ inside, but I knew this probably wasn't the best idea. **_Me and my big_ _mouth._**"It's fine, really, don't worry about it," I nonchantly said.

There was silence on the other end of the line for some time. After what felt like an eternity, Babs quietly spoke. "Brina. I'm not too sure what's going on between you two, but if you really want to talk to Dick, just do it. Stop holding yourself back."

I grit my teeth. She was right, of course, but I was still scared of talking to him, a selfish fear of him smashing my heart like he had done with so many other girls and that what he had said had just been a fat lie to get my hopes up.

_But_, that little voice of hope piped up, _what if he really does feel the same way that you do? You should give Dick some credit too. _I stopped myself from sighing and echoed Babs, a little forced, "Yeah. I will stop holding myself back. Could I please get his number?" As she recited the numbers and I scribbled them down on a loose sheet of paper, I held my breath, not because of her actions, but because of my bold move, the one I knew I wouldn't be able to take back. I thanked her and told her I'd call her back later.

I stared at the number she gave me in silence, remembering that she told me this was the number for Wayne Manor. I could feel myself trembling from anticipation and before I could chicken out, I dialed the numbers and shut my eyes, praying for a miracle. The phone rang once. Nothing. Then twice. Silence for some more seconds. A third ring, and still no response from the other side. Silence, then a fourth ring. I squeezed the phone, doing my best to control my sadness. **_This is ridiculous. You're freaking out over a guy who doesn't even like you that way. Just hang up before you get to voicemail. _**I dejectedly decided to follow the crude advice.

That was when I heard his voice. The angelic voice I had pretended to loathe for what seemed like a lifetime but was secretly nurtured and appreciated in my heart. His voice, a beacon of light breaking through my solitude, saying that simple five-lettered word: "Hello?"

There was so, so much that I wanted to say. I'm sorry, hello, how are you? Can you forgive me for what I've done? When can I see your face again? Something was holding me back, though. A cloud of black heaviness cloaked my voice, shielding me once more from reaching out to the light. It was so simple; the action I was to take. And yet...

Fear held me back. I wasn't ready to fight this battle. I was a coward.

Defeated by fear, I stuttered quickly, "S-sorry, wrong n-number." My retreat was quick and painless, ending the call that could have been the beginning of something more but truly was nothing more than the fantasy of a crazed girl's imagination. The phone fell out of my hands and I stared numbly at the object that connected him and I for no more than a few fleeing seconds. I felt the tears streaming down my face, the cursed salted drops I couldn't make my eyes control, but I wasn't mentally in my body. I was a ghost, watching the shell of another's body ride the turmoils of her life, and I was powerless to ease her pain.

* * *

I'm being cruel with Brina... D": Hopefully this will be good enough until I come up with more for the next chapter. Thank you again for your patience. Also, happy late Thanksgiving! I hope it was a blessed day for all and a wonderful reminder for the gratitude we should always offer up to our loving Creator. ^^


	11. Back into the Darkness

Hello again! Hopefully you're still reading and enjoying the fanfiction... Thank you again for all of your support. ^^ As I've mentioned before, I own nothing in the story except for my original characters and the idea. Happy reading!

* * *

**The Cry of the Sparrow**

**Chapter 10: Back into the Darkness**

**Brina POV**

The nagging voice in my head that told me I didn't need him lasted almost as long as the time I was grounded, which turned out to be no more than three weeks. It was difficult to stay distracted and not to think about my new life on the streets and my crush on Dick... I wasn't even sure about what my feelings were for him anymore. I was conflicted between thinking it was just a bloated infatuation or something less selfish and something that was more realistic, my first love. Regardless of what my true feelings were for him, I knew that I couldn't let him become the only thing I thought about. I had school, my friends, and training to get straightened out, not to mention getting my mother to trust me again. She was the area where I needed to concentrate on the most since she was the one that caught me. My father was more lax with the situation since he constantly was working and he was rarely ever home. After my mother told him what happened, he actually comforted me (which was surprising to both my mother and myself) and told me that if there was something I wanted to talk to him about that night, I was free to call him. I truly was appreciative of the effort on his part to reach out to me since he barely had time to breathe, it seemed. Unfortunately, with all of the different activities I had to worry about, those chances to talk to him had to be ignored.

The day my mother had finally allowed me freedom to go "jogging" again almost felt like an eternity. It was like any other day for me: I drove myself to school, barely managed to stay awake during my classes or focus on what classwork needed to be done, and drove myself back home immediately after grabbing what I needed for homework, one of the terms Mom gave me for going past curfew. As I got back home, walked through the door, and tiredly called out, "I'm home", my mother calmly walked over and had me sit down in one of our sofas. Before she spoke, she just stared hard into my eyes for a few minutes, squeezing my hand, not saying anything. My green eyes stared back, a bit confused, into her dark brown ones. It was strange, really; my mother was never one to take time to develop her thoughts. Whatever was on her mind was what she would state. She never worried if her thoughts would offend others. I guess that's where I got my own source of impulsiveness. _I wonder what she wants to tell me...? _

Mom stopped squeezing my hand but she continued to look me in the eyes as she spoke. "Brina. I understand if you were upset that I took away your freedom to go out late. I would be angry, too, if I weren't allowed to have some time with myself." She allowed herself a few moments to glance at the ground and collect her thoughts before continuing. "I know you're growing up, that you're not the little girl you used to be. You need to be allowed to make your own decisions and get used to not having me or your father looking over your shoulder to see what you're up to is right or wrong." Her hand gripped mine again, tighter than it had been earlier. Her gaze was fierce: determination, anger, and... was there a bit of sadness? She let go of my hand and wrapped her arms around my shoulders into a hug. I could feel some tears drop onto my sleeves as she let her true feelings show for the briefest of moments. I was shocked. My mother always seemed so strong and yet, she was here, letting herself break down. I never realized that she was so upset about the situation, either. Or was it something else?

I had only wrapped my arms around her for a little before she let go and continued talking. It seemed as if she hadn't cried, her face set in a stony exterior again. "It's true that I'm worried about your safety, Brina, but at the same time I know I can't keep you safe from harm forever." She let herself sigh as she replied, "That's why... I'm letting you go out again. Your curfew is until 11:00."

The only word I could manage to say was, "What?" I couldn't believe she had just said that! I thought that there would be a totally different reason for this conversation, but clearly this was all she had wanted to say. I shook my head incredulously, processing what she had said again. I could go out. I had a later curfew. That meant I could still go out as Sparrow. But there had to be more than just that—

Sure enough, I was right. She crossed her arms as she said, "There's going to be a few conditions, though. You have to promise me you won't stay out any later than this, that you'll be careful out there and you won't go too far. I don't want you taking advantage of this privilege, do you hear me?"

I nodded to show her I understood, but I didn't really feel like I was there with her. To be honest, it felt like I was floating in pure bliss to realize that I was returning to my other life. To Sparrow.

******—**BTAS**—**

I was antsy throughout the rest of the day, doing my best to not show my excitement to my mother. I barely managed to stay in the house, pacing throughout the rooms and running back to my bedroom to finger the costume and mask every so often. When 6:00 rolled around I wanted to shout out, "YES!" I continued to show off only my calm attitude, however, waving goodbye to my mother and saying, "I'll be back soon." As I shut the front door behind me, I couldn't help but cringe, wondering if that last statement was a lie I let so easily slip my lips. I was giddy, something I hadn't felt in a while, as I jogged over to the warehouse where I would change. It was funny how I found so much joy in this line of work. It was like the only thing I cared to do now. Maybe it was I felt like I was actually leaving a good influence in the world. Maybe it was because I felt important. Maybe it was an entirely different reason. At this point in time, it didn't matter. All that did was that I was back and it felt wonderful just to know I could return.

I quickly put on my suit and ditched the duffle bag in a dark corner. Before I tightened the mask, I smiled to no one and whispered, "It's go time." I quietly walked out through the warehouse's back entrance and took off running. The buildings I whizzed past, the dank Gotham air, feeling the pavement my booted feet slapped on continuously... Yes, this was the life I needed. A time where I could unwind, help clean up the streets, see the world in a different light. This was proof that fantasies I fabricated could not exist the way I wanted them to be. Fantasies involving impractical lifestyles, dual personalities and identities living while I grew older, and forever spending the rest of my life with a certain dark-haired individual... I felt myself blushing under the mask as I found a building with a fire escape attached to its side. _Perfect. I can watch the city like I did the first time I patrolled. _I was on the roof in no time, and I lowered myself down so that I wouldn't be easily seen. I grabbed a pair of binoculars I had tossed into the utility belt and observed the area, hoping that some third-rate criminal would be prowling the area so I could take him down. I saw nothing; my ears were greeted with the sound of silence. I frowned. _Guess no one felt like running out to cause havoc tonight._ I found a digital watch in one of my other pockets. Reading 6:20, I stuffed it back in and decided to just sit tight for a few minutes. I remembered Mom's words about not straying far from home and let out a small sigh. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back for a while. At least she was letting me go out again—

"What are you doing out here?"

That question made me jump. I quickly twisted around to see the Boy Wonder behind me, a questioning look in his face. My mouth moved faster than my mind did as it grew into an O and I sputtered, "Robin! What are you doing here!? When did you get here? How did you know I was—?"

His face looked amused as he replied, "First, I'm here to patrol the city, obviously. Secondly, I was nearby and happened to see you. I had no idea you'd be around here until now. You've seriously got to work on your detection skills, though. It's not going to be pretty if someone catches you off guard like that. Speaking of which, why did you return? I thought after the first time we'd met I made my point. You shouldn't be fighting crime unless you're trained properly and have had experience." He stood staring at me then, waiting for my response.

I glared at him as I replied, "If you think your little speech scared me off so easily, you're wrong. I'm not afraid of you. Anyways, I had business to attend to for the past few weeks so it wasn't easy for me to get back on the streets. Besides, why does it matter about where I've been? What about the times when Batman has to go out alone and you can't help him out?" I couldn't help but smirk as I added, "What's wrong, did you miss me that much?"

**Dick POV**

The nerve of this kid! I was tempted to beat him black and blue. My fingers curved into fists twice before I finally decided to just let his words go. That's all they were, anyways. My hands relaxed, I replied, "Batman can take care of himself. I don't have to worry about babysitting him." That wasn't one hundred percent true, but this guy didn't need to know Bruce's weaknesses. "You, on the other hand, need all of the help you can get, but it's not coming from me." I turned around to leave. I was wasting my time here. As I was about to jump onto the next building, I heard him calling out, "Hey!" I decided to ignore him and got onto the next rooftop but he quickly followed me. _Looks like he doesn't want me having the last word._ He effortlessly flipped next to me and got right in my face, his mouth twisted into a scowl. "You said I need experience, right? This is exactly why I'm here again and I'll continue to return because this is the place where I can get it. It's where I can learn what I need to know for future problems. Wasn't that the same way for you?" _  
_

_Huh. Kid's got a point._ I couldn't help but crack a small smile. "Yeah. You're right, for once." For some reason, I laughed. He reminded me of someone else...

**Brina POV**

I felt my eyes widen when I heard him say I had a point. _He... Actually agreed with me? _I basked in a moment in his laugh, the smile that accompanied it. It was sweet, something I would have expected to see more often if I wasn't pretending to be a boy and I was just me. I probably would have continued to be agreeable if it weren't for the fact that I heard the other part he had mentioned of how I was right 'for once'. "Wait, what was that last part supposed to mean?!" I attempted to punch or at least noogie the guy but he continued to block my arms so my attacks were pointless. The scowl on my face returned as I gave up and backed away from him. Crossing my arms, I complained, "Since in your eyes I'm useless, can I at least get some tips from you?"

I was surprised to hear him walk up behind me and place his hand on my shoulder. "Why not. Maybe you won't be a lost cause after all." I had no words to say to his response. "By the way, what do you call yourself?" he nonchalantly added. I turned my face to his, smiling. "You can call me Sparrow."

* * *

Whew! I finally managed to get this chapter finished! I really wanted to work on this but I had no idea what direction I wanted to go. I decided to get it finished, though, before the beginning of the new year. Thanks again for your patience and God bless!


End file.
